The present application relates to the field of network computing and in particular to a method and system for designing a web portal or enterprise portal including a hierarchical structure of portal pages and portlets for accessing web content or enterprise content accessible via the web portal.
Web portals help to present to all users in a unified way a diverse amount of information on one web page. Typical web portals offer a variety of services such as, for example, e-mail, news, stock prices, weather, and entertainment, among others. Web portals, therefore offer a single web page that a user can access and thereby acquire a large amount of services and information in one place. A web portal is typically separated into web modules called portlets that separate sections of the web portal; each portlet representing at least one of the services or sources of information mentioned above. It is these portlets that the user or viewer of the web portal sees as blocks or sections within the web portal.